The Tradition
by Whiskey-Foxtrot 929
Summary: A new tradition is formed after the unification of two packs. Humphrey and Garth are the first two to initiate. (No sexual reference.) However, this new event is not what either of them had wanted. (New rating for the future. This is only for the safety of the story, not your eyes. :P It won't get too bad, just more vulgar and darker in last chapters. I'd hate for it to be pulled.)
1. The Talk

**Chapter One(1)-The Talk**

**Author's Note:** Hello again everyone. While I was trying to think of what to type for the next chapter of my story, Alpha and Omega:Reminiscence, the idea for this story popped in my head. I'll attempt to make it as long as possible. I'm still not sure if many people slightly enjoy my A&amp;O writing. Well anyway, this story takes place three weeks after the events of the first movie. Please enjoy the first chapter. And don't forget to leave a review so I can know how this is going.

_Jasper Park, Canada-Western Territory of the Unified Packs-13:27:09(1:27 P.M.)_

As the sun was at it's peak in the sky, a gray and black wolf with blue eyes walked away from his group of three friends. They had just completed another exciting run of logboarding. Even though with the recent unification of the packs, most of the omegas still had nothing to do. However, along with the unification came new or changed laws, as well new traditions. This particular omega would be the first to experience one of the changes.

One of the wolf's friends turned to him and asked, "Where are you going Humphrey?" The wolf now identified as Humphrey turned and responded. "Sorry guys. I have to go meet Kate and some alphas about something. Keep Shakey and Mooch in line until I get back, Salty." He finished with a chuckle. Salty laughed as well. "You got it. See you later man." The two nodded to each other as Humphrey left in the direction of the head alpha's den.

After about four minutes he arrived at the slope leading up to the entrance. He entered, expecting to find Kate, Winston, and some other alphas. Instead, he found Tony and Eve. Both remained silent as he stood across from them. After thirty seconds, Eve instructed him to sit.

Tony spoke. "Alright omega, I'm guessing that you're not aware as to what you're doing here." Humphrey simply nodded. The older wolf continued. "Well, I'll skip to the point then. You know how we changed some laws and added new traditions right?" Humphrey immediately stood. "This isn't about Kate and I again is it?" Tony shook his head. "No. If it was, Winston would have handled that. This is more serious. Sit back down."

Humphrey sighed in relief and took the same sitting position he held before. "Then what is it?" The alpha of the Eastern territory chuckled a little. "Let me tell you before you interrupt." He suddenly stopped laughing. "All of the alphas and most of the betas agreed that we should hold a competition each year. There would be a fight that is held between an alpha and an omega."

Humphrey nodded, taking in the new information. "What does this…have to do with me?" he nervously asked, already dreading the answer. Tony sighed. "You were nominated as the first omega to participate in this. You will be against my son, G-" The omega cut him off. "Barf…." He said the name with a growl. "Well at least he gets to remove the little coyote from his life."

Eve laughed. "Don't worry Humphrey. The fight will not be to the death. Just until one of you starts bleeding heavily or goes unconscious." Tony glared at her. "You're probably not helping him." She rolled her eyes and spoke to Humphrey again. "You have two days to get ready. Garth should be informed already. Or at least he's about to be."

Tony looked at the omega, who now had a look of sadness on his face. "What's wrong with you?" Humphrey sighed. "What if I fail? What if Garth goes too far? What if…if Kate isn't proud of me anymore, and everyone looks at me as the weak omega I was meant to be?" The alpha looked him in the eyes. "Try to have some faith in yourself. Stop being all negative and depressed, or you won't stand a chance."

Something inside the omega snapped with that sentence. He pounced on Tony and growled in his face. "You don't think I can handle myself in a fight?! You think that I'm weak and don't stand a chance?! Well, why don't we see how tough you are?!" He hit the alpha in the face with his paw, leaving three claw marks. Eve pushed Humphrey off of Tony and knocked him out with a single motion, as she could feel him easily resisting.

The Eastern wolf stood and recollected himself. "What was that?!" Eve stared down at the unconscious omega and sighed. "I don't know. He's always been so quiet and peaceful. Who knew something like that could set him off?" Tony scoffed. "No kidding. I was only trying to encourage him. Oh well. Hopefully Winston and Kate are having better luck than us." Eve only nodded slightly and lifted Humphrey onto her back and moved him to one of the corners of the den.

_Four Minutes Earlier_

Winston and Kate were on their way towards the eastern side of the territory to meet with Garth about the new tradition. Kate of course had no idea why they were going there. She was actually told that her and her father would meet Tony and have a meeting about cleaning a few things up. She bothered not to question however and went along with her father.

They approached what used to be called the dividing river. Now they only call it THE river, since they were no longer separating anything. As they were about to cross, they heard rustling in one of the bushes. Kate got into a defensive stance, ready to pounce on anyone that came through. However, after two seconds Garth emerged. Winston put a paw on Kate's shoulder, preventing any accidental attack.

Garth was slightly surprised to see the two. "Oh, hey guys. I was actually about to head into your terri-um, sector or whatever so you didn't have to make the trip." Kate tilted her head a bit. "What are you-" Winston stopped her. "Ah, yes. Please, take a seat." The flaming brown colored alpha nodded and sat down directly across from Kate's father.

"So, what is it that I was called here about?" Kate stared on at the two, surprised herself that Garth was here and was SUPPOSED to meet them. That could only mean one thing. She had been lied to. Winston responded to Garth's question. "Well I'm sure that you're aware of that new tradition about the alphas and omegas, correct?" He simply nodded. "Good. Well you were nominated to participate in the contest. I know that you will do well. However, you may not like who you have to go up against."

Kate interrupted, somewhat rudely. "I'm sorry. What the hell are you two talking about? Go up against in what?" Garth tilted his head. "Wait, you didn't tell her?" Winston shook his head. "It's not important if she knows or not. She is my daughter and will never have to participate in such a thing. Just know that you have two days to prepare. Tony will tell you about your um...opponent."

Garth nodded, slightly confused now as to why Kate hadn't been informed of this. Garth already knew that he would be fighting someone. Kate however was not informed of the meeting the alphas had five days ago. Winston interrupted his thoughts and said, "Well I will see you in two days. Good luck, and remember to prepare yourself." With that, the alpha of the west stood and began to head back home. Kate stood after a few more seconds and followed behind her father.

'What could they be hiding?' she thought. However, no suggestions came into her mind. Little did she know that she would find out soon enough. However, she may not be happy with what she hears.

**A/N:**** Well there goes the first chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. So long for now people. -Whiskey**


	2. Filling in the Blanks

**Chapter Two(2)-Filling in the Blanks**

**Author's Note: Hello again people. Since so many of you liked this story, I decided to make this update a priority. Thank you all again for your reviews and as long as they keep on coming, I'll update ASAP. Now I'm not gonna be one of those authors that will wait a whole two months if you don't review. XD It's just that I will focus more on my other stories. Well, I won't keep you waiting. Please enjoy this installment.**

_Jasper Park, Canada-Western Territory of the Unified Packs: Winston, Humphrey, Eve, Tony, and Kate: 13:39:17 Hours(1:39 P.M.)_

Winston and Kate walked towards their den in silence. Winston didn't want to let his daughter know anymore than she already does. Kate was still trying to think of what her father and Garth were referring to. It was for the best however, as their discussion would have surely spawned an argument.

The duo arrived a minute later, having already walked in silence for four. Kate was the first up the ramp. She entered and was surprised to find Tony there, along with her mother, Eve. She spoke, as her father came in behind here. "Hey mom, what's Tony doing here?" Eve was about to answer, but Tony beat her to it. "You know, you could have just asked me. You don't have to be all rude and-" Winston interrupted. "Tony! Don't talk to my daughter like that. We all have more _urgent _matters to attend to anyway. Now, where is Humphrey?"

Eve sighed and pointed to the corner. There lied a still unconscious gray-furred wolf. Kate gasped and ran over to her companion. She nudged him with her nose, but he only twitched his ear. She turned to Eve. "What happened?! What did you do to him?!" She growled and got ready to jump on her mother. Winston, as he had before, put a paw on her shoulder to prevent attack.

Eve bore an expression of shock at first, but then remembered that Kate was HER daughter after all. She sighed. "I didn't do anything. Neither did Tony. It was-" Tony once again beat her to it. "That omega attacked me. All I did was try to encourage him for what he has to do." Kate sighed, then returned to her previous actions, this time aimed at her father.

"That's another thing! What are you all hiding from me?!" Winston tried to reach his paw out again, but this time she smacked it away. Her father, completely at a loss for words, glanced back and forth between Kate and the other two. If anyone was paying attention they would notice Humphrey gaining consciousness and beginning to stand.

_Humphrey P.O.V._

I awoke with a really, really bad headache. But, even though I was in a large amount of pain, that was not enough to distract me from what was happening in front of me. I saw Kate arguing with her father about something. It took me a moment to process a reason as to why she would yell at her family, then it hit me. 'She must have found out about the fight,' I thought.

After I saw Winston at a loss for words, I decided to make my entrance. I stood and walked towards the group. I saw Eve look over at me in shock, and what I actually thought was wariness. What had I done?

I decided to ignore her expression and speak. "Kate...what's wrong?" She gasped and turned around. As soon as she saw me standing she pounced on me and began kissing me all over. I was in total shock and thought her actions were a little too much. Everyone else stared at us in shock. I stopped her barrage of kisses and chuckled.

"What's gotten into you?" She had a look of slight disbelief on her face. "I thought something had happened to you. Are you okay?" I rubbed my head. "Well, obviously something happened since I woke up in the corner of your parents's den with a splitting headache. But, other than that I'm fine." She chuckled at my words. I couldn't help but smile a bit either.

However, our moment was short lived. She got off of me and faced the other three again, growling. 'Uh-oh,' I thought.

_Normal P.O.V._

Tony spoke now, somewhat agitated. "Now look here Kate. The omega is still standing, and everyone else is alright. What is your problem?" Kate eased on her growling slightly to speak. "The omega's name is Humphrey! Why can't you just say his name? And my problem is that I was told we were having a meeting with you about cleanup work, when my father and I met with Garth about something completely unrelated! So, what I want to know is, what are you all hiding from me?!" She stood there breathing heavily, waiting for an answer. "Well..."

Winston sighed. "Tony, go back to your son and explain what this fully is and who he's facing." The alpha of the Eastern territory hesitated, but exited the den and began to head home. He spoke again, this time to Kate. "I think...we need to talk." Eve nodded in agreement and sat down where she stood. Humphrey stood on all fours and sat down next to Kate. "If you have to tell her anything about this, I'll be here to make sure she knows the full truth." The tan furred female next to him smiled and sat as well.

Her father sat down next to Eve, and began to explain everything. "Kate, I'm sorry for hiding this from you for a total of five days now. However, I had reason to. There was a meeting between all of the alphas, and a few betas. We all came up with a new idea for a tradition. We had a vote on it and-" Kate stopped her father. "What is this tradition?" Winston responded to her. "A contest of strength and wits. We-" Humphrey interrupted this time. "Tell it to her straight. It's not just any contest. It's a fight and you know it!"

Eve tensed up and prepared to subdue the omega if necessary. Luckily, he did not move. Kate was shocked. "A fighting contest? Who's first to participate in this?" Winston sighed again. "Someone close to you, and that's all y-" He was interrupted a third time, once again by Humphrey. "Me. I'm the first to fight in it. An alpha against an omega." Kate was angered by this, and rather unsurprisingly pushed her father to the ground and stood over him, a paw holding him down. "Who is he...wait a minute. He's fighting Garth?! Dad, are you crazy?! Why would you do that?"

Her father spoke frantically. "I...I'm sorry Kate. It wasn't my choice! I mean I..I..um..." She sighed and stepped off of him, lying down a few feet away, facing the opposite direction. She spoke quietly now. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Winston stood and approached his daughter and rested a paw on her shoulder. "Kate I..." She shook his paw off her shoulder. "Don't talk to me." Completely defeated, the head alpha of the West sat down on the opposite side of the den facing the wall. Eve joined, and nuzzled him.

Humphrey did not entirely expect this outcome, but accepted it. With an inaudible sigh he lied down next to Kate. She rested her head on his side and closed her eyes. The gray and black colored omega was left with his thoughts now. 'I wonder what Garth thinks of this. And how will Lilly react?' Little did he know, his questions were about to be answered elsewhere.

_Jasper Park, Canada-Eastern Territory of the Unified Packs: Tony, Garth: 13:47:10 Hours(1:47 P.M.)_

Tony had reached the Eastern territory and was approaching his son's den. He arrived two minutes later and entered to see Garth doing log squats. Tony chuckled at this. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" Garth stopped what he was doing and walked over to his father. "No, of course not. What did you need?" His father answered him. "I need to speak to you about the fight."

His son nodded his head. "Okay. What is it?" Tony responded, "It's about your opponent. You remember the ome...Humphrey right?" Garth sat attentively and wait for his dad to continue, after nodding his head again. "Well, he's who you'll be facing. The rules...just don't kill him. However, be careful. He may be more of a challenge than you'd think."

His son sighed. "So, I have to fight the coyote? As long as neither of us get fatally injured we'll be fine, right?" Tony nodded. "Why? You're not scared are you?" Garth shook his head. "Of course not. I just wanted to clarify everything." His father nodded. "Oh, okay. Well, I'll leave you to rest now if you want to. You're free of duties until after the fight. Good luck son. I'll see you later." With that Tony walked out of the den and went to his own.

_Garth P.O.V._

I had told my father that I wasn't afraid of fighting Humphrey. In reality, I was almost terrified. I was fighting a wolf I barely even knew. Sure he was only an omega, but that doesn't mean anything. He could have just chosen that rank to have less responsibility. All I know is that I will have to do my best. I just hope that I'm not the one to do anything irrational. Well I'd better tell Lilly about this. I hope she'll understand.

_Normal P.O.V._

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. Garth had told Lilly about everything that was to happen, and she was quite sad. Either way, one of her friends would get hurt. Kate handled the matter differently than thinking. She had remained with Humphrey for the rest of the day and avoided conversation with her father and any other alphas.

It was night time now, as the moon covered the territory of Jasper in it's illuminating light. Most of the wolves prepared to go to sleep, while others patrolled the territory and looked for any signs of trouble. Both the alpha and omega that were soon to fight were now about to rest their heads. They had to prepare for their match up. There were few clouds to be seen, representing the clear path ahead for both packs. However, this could easily be a cloak to what was truly soon to happen.

**A/N:**** Well, here is the full chapter. Kate is mad at her father and the fight is only a day away now. Garth appeared to handle this new information mostly well. I wonder if Humphrey will be able to succeed in defeating him. Only time will tell. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Plus, I wanted to know if you guys want to see some filler stuff in the next chapter, or would you like to skip to the fight? Let me know in a review or PM. Until next time. -Whiskey**


	3. Regrets, Yeah Right

**Chapter Three(3)-****Regrets****...Yeah Right**

**Author's Note:**** I've got some good news people. I got some ideas of how to drastically extend this story to more than just three or four chapters. :D Of course, you'll have to read on to find out how. Anyway, here is chapter three. Thank you all for your support thus far. I greatly appreciate it.**

_Jasper Park, Canada-Western Territory of the Unified Packs: Humphrey, Winston, and Garth-11:39:02 Hours(11:39 A.M.)_

On both sides of the valley, the packs had been taking the day slow and peaceful. Winston, Eve, and Tony ordered the alphas, betas, and even deltas to work double yesterday so everyone could rest today. They had ample food, so there would be no hunting today. The only duties they had were just scouting with some deltas.

Kate had left the den fifteen minutes minutes ago to meet with an eastern alpha and two western deltas. She had woken up Humphrey so he would be aware of her duties. Of course she had left without a single word to her father. She and her group were assigned to scouting the southern border of the territory along with another group of five. They had about twenty minutes left before rotating shifts.

_Meanwhile..._

Humphrey was wide awake now, and was about to leave the den when Winston stopped him. "Humphrey, I need to speak with you about what happened yesterday." He stopped and turned to face his superior, obviously angry. "What is there to talk about Winston? You hid a secret from your daughter, and now she isn't speaking to you. You had the leader of another pack that used to be our rivals give me my death sentence. You also hid the fact that I would be fighting Barf, and you didn't have the cajones to tell me and Kate of what was going to happen until fucking yesterday afternoon! What can we possibly speak about?!"

The alpha, completely taken by surprise, couldn't say anything. He already knew what he did was wrong. He felt bad enough already. In addition, he told them he didn't have a choice, when in reality he had the final say. Humphrey realized what he had just said and done. He sighed. "I apologize sir, but can you just...leave it alone until later?" Winston nodded and turned around, facing the wall again and lying down.

The omega walked out of the den and headed down the slope. He decided to just hang out with his friends until Kate returned. However, he didn't know that a certain wolf happened to be in the area. This wolf was going to make him angrier than Winston ever could, for reason he would never understand.

_Garth P.O.V._

I had decided to take a break from working out, and wanted to visit the Western territory. It's not like I was there much anyway. Lilly usually stayed with me in my temporary den. I was actually starting to take a liking to that organic mindset, and was thinking about moving into some tall grass soon. I don't know.

Anyway, I had passed the creek separating the two groups of us wolves, and was approaching the main dens. As I walked through the forest I looked around. It was way nicer than the East, but that was my home so I can't badmouth it. Everything was so green and lively. I did enjoy the beautiful scenery, however it's not what I came...actually it is. I wanted to meet some of the other wolves as well if I was going to help lead the packs one day. It pays off to know people on the other side.

About a minute later I arrived at the center of the western territory, some of the wolves casting confused glances. I paid no mind to it though, as they wouldn't do that forever. Even with all of the thoughts of the future on my mind, one wolf popped into my head. I kind of feel bad for being rude to Humphrey in the past. I don't really know if he was being rude, or if he was just trying to be funny. He is an omega after all, just like Lilly. However, I can never let him know that. I don't wanna apologize and look soft.

Who the hell am I kidding? I have to say something, since it could be the last time we see the other alive. He's like a brother to me. A brother that I can't stand sometimes, but nonetheless, a brother. I didn't have time to think anymore, as I saw him coming down the slope of the head alpha's den. 'Think damn it, think.'

_Humphrey P.O.V._

After I exited the den and walked down the ramp, I saw him. I had thought about being nice, but instantly thought about being intimidating him, or at least being rude. Of course the latter won, being more dominant than my submissive side. I unintentionally growled before approaching him. "Hey Barf," I said with distaste. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be prepping your antlers moose?" I saw him go from an average look to one of anger.

"What did you just say to me coyote? I'm surprised you didn't try to steal a real wolf's kill yesterday. Oh yeah that's right, you're a weakling. That's all you'll ever be." Oh, he would regret that. "Look here Barf. I don't care what you say to me. I know that you can't back up the talk. You're all muscle with no brains to use it." He growled and simply said, "We'll settle this tomorrow omega. I can't wait to beat you." As he walked away I thought of something equally good. "Indeed we will settle this. I look forward to seeing the alpha beg for his scraps during feasts."

With that he walked away faster, back towards the East. 'Wow, what an asshole. Well, I was a little rude. Oh well, he should've been able to handle it. I can't wait until tomorrow.' I broke off from my thoughts and returned to trying to find my friends.

_Garth P.O.V._

'I can't believe that dick. Why would he ever talk to me like that? I can't wait to put that pathetic omega in his place. And to believe that I was starting to regret what I had said before. Yeah right. We'll see how tough he is tomorrow.' I decided I was done in the West for today, and was on my way back home.

**A/N:**** I know, short chapter. Kate will return next chapter and talk with her father. The fight comes the chapter after the next one. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought about it. -Whiskey**


	4. Words to be Spoken, Mistakes to be Made

**Chapter Four(4)-Words to be Spoken, Mistakes to be Made**

**Author's Note: Hello again people. I am TRULY sorry for the unnecessarily long wait. I've only been slightly busy. Other than that, it's just been plain laziness. So, my apologies once again. With that out of the way, this is chapter four of The Tradition. Kate will return from her scouting, and will be confronted by her father about yesterday's conflict. Also, Humphrey will talk to Salty, Shakey, and Mooch about his encounter with Garth. This chapter will be longer than most of the other ones, due to a request by a reader. Hopefully, it won't be garbage. XD Please attempt to enjoy this installment of: 'The Tradition.'****  
**

_Jasper Park, Canada-Western Territory of the Unified Packs:Kate, Winston, Humphrey, and Several Others-11:47:02 Hours(11:47 A.M.)_

_Kate P.o.V._

I was slowly heading back home from my scout with some Eastern wolves. We hadn't encountered a single thing. 'Well that was uneventful. Oh well, at least there's nothing to clean up. Plus, I get to see Humphrey quicker!' With that last thought in my mind, I picked up the pace.

After what I would guess to be three minutes, the Head Alphas' den, a.k.a. my future den was in sight. 'I wonder if he stayed there.' Then I remembered that it was Humphrey I was talking about. He didn't like to stay in any one spot for too long. However, my paws were already carrying me to the entrance. I hadn't even noticed that I had walked up the slope.

By the time I told my legs to turn around, my dad was already looking at me. Something was different though. He had a look of anger on his face. 'Oh no...' I began to walk over to him but he put up a paw and stopped me. He spoke. "Kate, don't come any closer. You have five seconds to either sit down in a corner or start walking away." I tilted my head, and he noticed my confusion. He answered it without actually looking at my expression. "_I_...need to talk. _Not you_...just me."

_Normal P.o.V._

Kate became somewhat nervous and frightened of her father's new attitude. However, she complied to his request and sat down in the corner closest to Winston. He turned and faced her while still standing up, and spoke calmly. "About what happened yesterday, I am sorry for what I did." He began to slowly step closer to her.

This action made her more nervous, but she still heard his words. Following orders though, she chose to not reply. He stopped just a foot away from her and sat down. "However, that does not excuse how you reacted. You are the finest Alpha your mother and I have ever trained. More importantly, you are my daughter. So you will never command me to do anything ever again unless it is to save us! Is that clear?!"

Kate winced in fear at her father's words, and could only nod her head rapidly. Her father however did not stop. "You will also respect all of the ranks above you, including those originally of another pack! If you ever step out of line again while in my presence, I will not hesitate to punish you!" She backed up even more into the corner, stricken with fear. She had only seen Winston this angry once, and she hadn't liked it.

He suddenly moved closer and yelled, "Stop whining! You don't deserve to be an Alpha if you can't even handle me shouting at you! You're weak!" With those words, he raised his paw into the air and brought it across her face, leaving four bleeding claw marks. After the hit, Kate fell to the den floor crying. All she had originally came here to do was look for her mate. Now this was happening.

Winston, after taking a moment to settle down, had realized the mistake he just made. 'Wh-what have...what have I done?' He looked to his paws, then up to his daughter. He repeated this motion several times before trying to reach out to her. "Kate...I-I'm sor-" She suddenly tackled him upon instinct of self-defense. Without warning she began to claw mercilessly at her father, yelling obscenities all the while.

All of this commotion was heard from outside of the den of course. Three wolves happened to be in the area at the time, two Western Deltas and one Eastern Alpha. They rushed up the slope and entered the den, unaware that four pairs of eyes were watching everything.

_Five Minutes Earlier-'Rabbit Poo' Mountain: Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch_

_Humphrey P.o.V._

_'Oh well. At least I won't see his face until tomorrow.' _I was still a little pissed off from my previous confrontation with Garth. He had made me even angrier than Winston made Kate yesterday. At least she didn't want to kill him. Whatever though. By now I was already on my way to my buddies. I wasn't gonna let that interfere with my daily schedule, which always included fun.

As I began to approach one of our usual spots, I already noticed that they had a log set up. And what do you know, it was just right for once. '_Maybe we won't hit that rock today...' _I laughed a little at the thought of that. We always seemed to hit some kind of obstruction during our run.

Before I could continue to remember more of our failed attempts to make it down a slope, my thoughts were interrupted by my buddy Salty.

_Normal P.o.V._

Salty turned around and saw Humphrey approaching them. He smiled and greeted his friend. "Hey Humphrey. How are you?" At this, Shakey and Mooch turned as well and waited for his response. The wolf that was previously addressed smiled back and responded. "Eh, I'm here. You guys?" They all looked at each other to confirm the same feeling.

Salty spoke for them again. "We're all doin' great. If you don't mind me asking, what was that meeting about yesterday?" Humphrey blanked out for a second before he answered his friend. "Oh, that. Yeah, I'd rather not talk about it. You guys'll know soon enough." They all tilted their heads a bit, but decided to not further question.

Shakey shrugged his shoulders and spoke this time. "Well, don't worry about it. It's our fun time, buddy. No stress is allowed here." Humphrey chuckled before nodding his head. "True, true. So, the usual thing to start this off?" They all looked at each other again before nodding.

Humphrey walked over to the log and prepared to sit in the front, but stopped when he heard a fake cough from behind him. He turned around to find his friends staring at him. "What?" Mooch answered this time. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He sat down next to the log to think for a second. Then suddenly, it hit him.

"Prayer..." They all nodded. He then chuckled before walking back to the three again and sitting down. They formed a small circle, as Salty began to speak. "Oh heavenly wolf god of awesomeness, please let us enjoy this activity. Let us have fun and remain safe enough to return to the top of this hill another day. Also, please let our dear friend Humphrey feel better about whatever troubles occupy his thoughts. Thank you for guiding us, for we will continue to be cool. Amen."

They all repeated Salty's final word and broke the circle. "Now can we please start this?!" asked Humphrey impatiently. They all laughed before running over to the 'sled' and taking their positions, Humphrey being in front as usual. After another few seconds of laughter, Humphrey started their ride by kicking them forward.

They went to the edge of the hill before the sled stopped. This confused Humphrey. "Hmm, that's unusual. We must've put on a few p-oh!" The log suddenly tilted forward a bit before sending them on their way down the mountain.

One of the best things about log sledding was that no snow was required. Sure, it's safer with snow, but who cares about safety? ;) They were gaining momentum with each passing meter, slowly nearing the steepest part of the mountain which would bring them to top speed. All four of the wolves had their paws in the air, just like they used to always do.

After another moment of thrill, their speed increased even more. Humphrey taking notice of this, snapped everyone back to reality. "Okay guys, this is the steep part! No paws in the air for this, we need to control the log! Mooch, keep an eye out for approaching obstacles! Salty and Shakey, help me steer!" They all replied. "Got it!"

The Omega leader still had a smile of excitement on his face. Even though this was one of the most dangerous things to do, it was still fun. They continued to go down the slope, barely navigating between trees and rocks. As they neared the bottom, Mooch noticed the boulder that got them every time. "Humphrey..." The addressed looked forward and yelled, "Veer left!" They all shifted their weight to the left side of the sled.

For the first time ever, the log just barely went by the big boulder. All four of them laughed now, but it slowly subsided as they continued to go down the final one hundred seventy-five feet. But this was sort of scary, for they had never made it past the boulder. They did not know what to expect.

As soon as Humphrey turned his head around to congratulate his buddies on their success, that's when it happened. The log impacted the last boulder just twenty feet from the bottom. Due to it's speed, the log cracked partially before barrel-rolling forty feet forward into a line of bushes. The four wolves had fallen out obviously, and were all lying down at separate spots on the ground.

They all groaned in slight pain and annoyance. Shakey however cheered them up a bit after gaining their senses. "Aw come on guys. At least we finally made it past that one boulder. We didn't expect that other one to be there." Salty and Mooch nodded, while Humphrey once again said, "True..."

All of a sudden, yells were heard coming from a certain direction. "What could be happening?" questioned Shakey. But Humphrey felt fear, for he could only guess where and whom it was. And he didn't like what his gut was telling him. They all listened intently for any more details.

There was then the sudden shouting of commands. It was faint, but still comprehensible. "Hey! Get on...remove your paws from...on the ground, now!" 'Uh-oh,' thought Humphrey. Whenever those commands were heard, someone was being apprehended.

The four friends poked their heads through the bushes now, finally pinpointing the direction. The origin of all the commotion surprised all of them. It was coming straight from the head Alphas' den. After an awkward moment of total silence, they noticed a figure being dragged out by two wolves, both Deltas.

What surprised them even more was who they were dragging. The wolf was putting up a struggle, but was obviously at a loss. After getting a closer examination of the wolf, they noticed that they were female. Not only that, but that the wolf was none other than Kate.

Humphrey's blood ran cold, completely surprised. There was nothing he could say, or even feel. His mind was gone right now, but his eyes weren't. All he saw after Kate was dragged away were the two wolves that stepped out of the den. They were both Alphas obviously, but one of them wasn't just any Alpha. It was Winston, all clawed and scratched. He had an expression of pure anger on his face as the Eastern Alpha walked away after the Deltas. Whatever had happened, was obviously bad.

**A/N:**** Holy crap! What just happened? Winston hurt Kate, then she goes yeti on him. Now she's been arrested, and Humphrey saw her capture. I wonder how this will all pan out. Thank you guys again for your continued support. I will attempt to upload quicker next time. I just wanted to make this a little longer without it being total garbage. But, thanks again. Until next time. -Whiskey**


	5. It Takes Two to Tango (Sneak Peek)

**Chapter Five(5)-It Takes Two to Tango (Sneak Peek For Your Viewing Pleasure)**

**Author's Note:**** Hey, what's up people? I'm back again with a sneak peek for chapter five of this story. I'm currently 30% complete with the chapter, since it will be about 5,000+ words or so. That's the goal. But this is just a sneak peek that equates to about...12% of the chapter so far. So around half of what I currently have done. But...yeah. I hope those of you who will actually check this out enjoy it. Because trust me...it's gonna pick up over this chapter and the next. But...here you go. -Whiskey**

_Jasper Park, Canada-Western Territory of the Unified Packs: Kate, Humphrey, and Others-18:57:01(6:57 P.M.)_

_3rd Person P.o.V._

The next few hours had been rather...odd for Humphrey. He had witnessed his mate get carried away by the 'authorities,' and had seen a very pissed off and confused Winston. But what bothered him most was the fact that he had no idea of exactly what happened leading up to this point. All he knew for sure was that Kate had been taken to the holding dens near the western edge of the territory. This caused even more concern, due to the close proximity of the rogues. But at the same time, there was more security in that area. So...maybe there was nothing to worry about. Right? After dismissing his friends, who were indeed concerned as well, the wolf began to head towards the holding dens to talk to Kate and get some answers.

_Far Western Border of Jasper Park-Unified Pack Holding Dens-19:08:13(7:08 P.M.)_

_Humphrey P.o.V._

Damn, that was quite a walk for it to be...actually I made pretty decent timing. There's about a half mile distance between the center of the territory and the holding dens. Plus I was walking slow so...I should stop complaining.

Anyway though, I began to make my approach towards the dens. I started to walk by them, looking inside every single one for any sign of Kate. However, when I finally did find her, she was in the back of her den lying down, making me assume that she must be sleep. As I began to enter, a sturdy, gray-furred, male wolf blocked my path. He looked at me and scoffed before speaking. "Hmph. And just where do you think you're goin', Omega?"


	6. It Takes Two to Tango (Pt 1-Calm)

**Chapter Five(5)-It Takes Two to Tango (Pt. 1) (Because I'm Lazy. Lol. And to Build Up Suspense...)**

**Author's Note:**** Hey, what's up people? I'm here again with another full chapter of The Tradition. For any of you interested in my Balto fanfic, "La Resistance," I've just been having writer's block for that. But chapter eleven is under construction at this moment. Anyway, in this chapter section, Humphrey will see Kate before he goes to rest for the night. Winston will have her under supervision until a 'trial' presumes the next day. If at all possible of course. Humphrey will also be put to the test in the second half of this chapter. He will engage in paw-to-teeth combat with Garth! Fight, fight, fight! That'll be the main beef of part two, so I hope that you enjoy this installment and the next. Notify me of your opinions via review or PM.**

_Jasper Park, Canada-Western Territory of the Unified Packs: Kate, Humphrey, and Others-18:57:01(6:57 P.M.)_

The next few hours had been rather...odd for Humphrey. He had witnessed his mate get carried away by the 'authorities,' and had seen a very pissed off and confused Winston. But what bothered him most was the fact that he had no idea of exactly what happened leading up to this point. All he knew for sure was that Kate had been taken to the holding dens near the western edge of the territory. This caused even more concern, due to the close proximity of the rogues. But at the same time, there was more security in that area. So...maybe there was nothing to worry about. Right? After dismissing his friends, who were indeed concerned as well, the wolf began to head towards the holding dens to talk to Kate and get some answers.

_Far Western Border of Jasper Park-Unified Pack Holding Dens-19:08:13(7:08 P.M.)_

_Humphrey P.o.V._

Damn, that was quite a walk for it to be...actually I made pretty decent timing. There's about a half mile distance between the center of the territory and the holding dens. Plus I was walking slow so...I should stop complaining.

Anyway though, I began to make my approach towards the dens. I started to walk by them, looking inside every single one for any sign of Kate. However, when I finally did find her, she was in the back of her den lying down, making me assume that she must be sleep. As I began to enter, a sturdy, gray-furred, male wolf blocked my path. He looked at me and scoffed before speaking. "Hmph. And just where do you think you're goin', Omega? This is a restricted-"

I didn't give him a chance to finish, already knowing how this crap would turn out. I didn't have time for this right now. "I don't care! This zone could be restricted by Aniu and Fenrir themselves; I still have the right to see my mate regardless of my rank or anything else! Now move out of my way before I make you move, you overgrown, insensitive chunk of concrete!" Without a second's hesitation, the wolf side-stepped, before giving a very brief apology and looking forward, keeping an eye out for rogues.

I chuckled a little to myself. Normally I wouldn't have said all of that extra stuff, but there's a lot going on around here and I don't need someone else's caribou crap. Plus, I need to at least have something clarified. Plus, she is my mate after all...

I continued to approach her as she remained quiet and still, making such soft, beautiful sounds as her chest softly moved up and down to the rhythm of her breathing. I just loved to watch her. She was mesmerizing in every meaning of the word. With the very last tiny rays of sunlight breaking through into the den, her perfect honey colored fur was being illuminated brilliantly. I had been so focused on looking at her, that I hadn't even noticed that I was standing right over her now.

She always looked so peaceful when she slept. Finally, I moved my paw towards her. However, not in attempt to wake her yet. A few seconds later, my right forepaw made contact with her body. The first thing I felt as always was how soft her fur was. Just the touch or brush of that would get me going all the time. This however, was accompanied by her warmth. Man...did she feel amazing. I began to move my paw slowly across her body, until reaching her tail. She had the perfect curves along her body as well, always making me just...wow.

I felt as if my body had taken over my mind, as my other forepaw joined the right in it's massage. I began to softly run them along in a pattern and motion which felt good to my paws, and probably more so to her. After a few more seconds, I heard her moan softly in her sleep. So my instinct told me too keep going. I did this for another full minute, as she continued to make the most sultry moans I had ever heard. My mind started to wander, and I began to imagine mating with her right now. But I was able to control myself.

I had decided that I should wake her up now. But when I removed my paws and began to speak to wake her, I found that she was wide awake now. And she spoke to me in a way that made me want to keep touching her. "Mmm... Why'd you stop, Humphie? Too much for you to handle?" She then giggled, already knowing the answer. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. She always knew what to say at the right time.

Now though, I decided to get to the reason that I came here originally. Further adventures of fun could come later in time. I cleared my throat before speaking. "You already know, babe. But umm...yeah. I came here to ask you a question..." She sat up now, maintaining a smile on her face. "Go ahead honey. Ask me anything." I was a little nervous. What if I **_didn't_** want to find out what happened earlier. But what should I be worried about? I cleared my throat a second time before finally asking the question. "Uh...what happened earlier today between you and Winston? And why are you here, in the holding dens?"

With that sentence, I think she had gotten mad. But not with me. She was most likely reminded instantly of the whole situation from earlier today. I backed up a few inches as she made a short, loud growl. Kate noticed my movement however and sighed. "Sorry, I just...didn't want to think about that again right now. I lost my temper for a second." I nodded in understanding, wanting to just let her continue.

She began to tell the tale. "Well...I was slowly heading back home from my scout with some Eastern wolves. We hadn't encountered a single thing though. Even though it was uneventful, I was happy at the same time. Because that meant that I could get back to you quicker. And with that last thought in my mind, I picked up the pace. After what I would guess to be three minutes or so, the Head Alpha's den was in sight. I had wondered if you stayed there. Then I remembered that it was you I was talking about, and you can never just sit still." She said that with a playful roll of her eyes. I chuckled, but still didn't speak. I wanted her to finish.

Kate continued. "However, my paws were already carrying me to the entrance, and I hadn't even noticed that I had walked up the slope already. By the time I wanted to turn around and head back, Winston was already looking at me. Something was different though. He had a look of anger or...something on his face. I started to walk over to him but he stopped me. He looked at me and told me to not get closer to him. "Kate, don't come any closer. And he told me I had, "five seconds to sit down or leave.""

At that point I growled now. "What?! What was he gonna do if you didn't sit, hurt you?! He has no-" She stopped me though. "Humphrey, please don't take it that seriously. He was mad at the time and I didn't want to make it worse for no reason." I sighed, figuring I would give up arguing any further. "You're right Kate. Please, continue." She nodded to me and told the rest of her story.

"He could tell I was confused after he said that, and clarified it for me. He told me though without actually looking at my expression. He said, "_I _need to talk. _Not you _just me." So obviously I was confused, but I sat down anyway. Then he just started going on and on about a whole bunch of bullcrap after initially apologizing. I was getting annoyed, but then he got mad and started to yell. I, for the first time in over a year, actually started to whine. I had only seen him that angry once and...well I didn't like it. Then he came directly at me, first with his words, then he...he.."

I was so angry at this point, I just wanted to know what he did to hurt Kate. So I looked directly into her eyes now, and pressed, "Kate...what did he do to you?" She sighed, before looking back at me. "He...he hit me.." Only at that point did i finally notice the claw marks on her face. _'Oh this asshole is gonna get it big time...' _Enraged, I yelled now. "What?! Has he lost his fucking mind?! How dare he hit you! If I would've known at the time, I would've went up to him and beat the living shit out-" She stopped me with tears in her eyes. "Humphrey! He's still my father..."

I sighed, knowing that she had a point. But still, that didn't anywhere near justify what he had done. She continued to speak to me. "Even though after that I cried and he realized what he had done and tried to apologize, I still retaliated in self-defense. I didn't trust him. So i the end...he ended up worse off than me. And...you know the rest..." She cried a little more now, before throwing herself at me. Her tears began to moisten my fur, as I wrapped my paws around her in comfort.

She spoke once more. "Even though what he did was wrong, I was wrong too. He's...still my father and...the Alpha male. Plus I love him, and I know he loves me. I just...shouldn't have hit back either. Then I wouldn't be here..." She also had a point there too. But I can't blame her! What was she supposed to do, just sit there and let him get away with that?! But nonetheless, she was right.

I sighed, before pulling her in tighter and talking to her in attempt to calm. "Hey, hey...it's over now. What's done is done. You made a mistake, and everyone makes those. It would be odd if you didn't. And besides, what were you supposed to do? Keep being hurt? Nah. Now...cheer up. I need you to be strong for me now, alright babe? I won't stand a chance tomorrow if I know you're hurting. The bears might decide to pay me a visit and without proper training I'm screwed." I chuckled at the end, in attempt to make her laugh.

Of course, me being Humphrey, I had known just what to say. She gave a short giggle before loosening her embrace and puling back to look me in the face. "You're right. I wasn't in that much wrong. And if the bears come back, I'll do the talking this time." She gave me a wink as she said that last part, and I couldn't help but smile. Man, I love her for so many reasons...

After a few more seconds, we both released each other. Kate sighed again though shortly after. I turned to her and asked, "What's wrong now, Kate?" My mate turned to me and replied. "I'm just worried about you fighting Garth tomorrow. Why does this have to be so...complicated? Why are the Alphas so...stupid? It just doesn't make sense why they'd put our strongest Alpha up against an Omega." I was a little hurt by that statement however. Is that all she thought of me as? An Omega?

But she took note that what she had said was rude."Sorry Humphrey. You're not just any Omega. But...still. It's just the principle of it..." I nodded, agreeing with her. "I know. But I can't go against it, especially not now. Me and Garth kind of...got into it a bit earlier. He walked up to me and started talking trash. So I grabbed him by his legs and threw him up against a-" She stopped me though, catching me in my tale. "That sounds pretty exciting honey, but could you tell me how it REALLY happened?"

I smiled, deciding to tell her the truth. It took me about a minute to explain, but once I did, she gave a huff. "Well he can...go somewhere. I barely care. And I only care about him at all for Lilly's sake. But...yeah. Just show him who's boss tomorrow. Now you'd best get going. I don't want you walking too late." I rolled my eyes playfully. I swear, she treats me like a pup sometimes. But she's only looking out for me. I do the same for her too though sometimes.

I walked closer to her and gave her a final embrace for the night. "Goodnight Kate. I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow as soon as the fight's over." She hugged me back, before speaking. "I love you too Humphie. I'll see you tomorrow. And are you sure you can't stop by in the morning for a little...pleasure before business?" My eyes widened with what she said. _'Man, is she always ready to go?' _I composed myself though, before giving the correct response. "You know I'd love to hun, but I gotta get in some last minute training. Plus I don't wanna do that again yet. Believe me, I love you and everything about you but...I think we should wait on that." She frowned slightly before smiling again. I think she was proud of me because mating with her wasn't all I was thinking about. It was probably another one of her tests. Even though she knows she can trust me, she still likes to assure herself that she can by giving me small tests about anything here and there. Trust me though when I say...when it comes to tests like she just did, it gets difficult to say no sometimes. But, I'm a grown wolf. I know how to handle myself.

"Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow after you kick Barf's butt. And when I get home..." I already knew what that meant, and I chuckled, before giving a response. "I already know... But..yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." I turned out of the den and began to walk home. As I got about ten feet away from Kate's holding den, she poked her head out behind me. "Be careful walking home." I replied back, "I will. Goodnight." I could feel her smiling behind me.

_Central Western Territory of the Unified Packs-Main Den Area-19:28:34 (7:28 P.M.)_

I had finally reached the pack's dens. As I approached my own, I looked into some of the other dens to see some wolves having conversations, some eating leftovers of dinner, and some asleep already. I walked by the den of the second-in-command Beta, Hutch. I looked inside and saw him just lying down looking out at the stars. He noticed me and called me over. "Ah, Humphrey. I need to speak with you briefly about tomorrow." Not feeling as if I really had a choice, I walked over to the entrance of his den. "What do you need to talk about?" He stood and approached me, before speaking once more. "Tony told me to tell you that the scheduled time for the fight is at two in the afternoon. And I wanted to tell you personally that you're brave."

I expected the first part. But the last thing he said is what surprised me. "What? You think I'm...brave?" He nodded his head. "Yes. Whether anyone wants to admit it or not, you have major balls for challenging Garth like you did earlier. Plus, you didn't flee or try to talk your way out of the fight tomorrow. And that says a hell of a lot about you and your character. Believe it or not, even with this violent display tomorrow, you're till gonna be teaching a lesson to the younger pups. What you'll be teaching them is that even in the face of adversity, you still were able to overcome any prior fear or apprehension and take on the challenge. And just for that...I'll give you some last minute training tomorrow."

My eyes went wide from everything he had just said. _'Wow! He...really thinks all of that?' _I snapped out of my thoughts temporarily and managed to come up with some form of reply. "Really?" _'Damn it Humphrey! You couldn't do better than that?' _He chuckled, noticing my surprise. "Yes, really. You'll have to get up around six though. I have it planned out, and time management is essential. But you should get some rest now. You're going to need it. Goodnight Humphrey. And since you're too shocked to say thank you, you're welcome." He gave a final smile before heading into the back of his den and laying down.

I turned in the direction of my own den and began to walk again. I was so shocked. Not even because he said he would train me. But because he said I was doing something good. Something useful. He believed in me. And that meant more than anything, aside from Kate of course. But...yeah. I was actually kind of looking forward to this exhibition match between Barf and I. Not just so I could get some hits in on him. But so I could also prove my true worth among the pack. Even after bringing Kate back before, I was only respected for a few days. I mean, not to boast but...I prevented a devastating battle between the packs.

But that was far behind me now. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that I had reached my den. I entered and headed to the back, before walking around in three small circles and lying down. It didn't take long for me to begin to feel tired. My eyes became heavy as the last thoughts left my mind and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Banff National Park, Canada-00:00:01 (12:00 A.M.)_

_3rd Person P.o.V._

The moon was at it's highest peak in the sky as some bushes rustled and two wolves emerged from them. They entered a large clearing where twenty other wolves were seated and listening to one wolf who was atop a rock. He began to address everyone in attendance. "As you all know, the Eastern and Western packs of Jasper have united. This is not the main problem we face however. We could care less if they were to unite with the fish. The problem was that this unification was achieved by the marriage of an Alpha and an Omega. So in order to prove to them that Omegas are nowhere near as even as us Alphas, we're going to take one of both. Tomorrow, four of you will sneak into the western territory of Jasper Park and wolfnap Winston's daughter Kate. She is in holding just at the border. Take out the guards if you have to, but get her here. Lastly, you'll need to find some random Omega that is a close friend of her mate, Humphrey. I forgot the one's name..."

One of the wolves that was a scout remembered something about one of Humphrey's friends. He shouted out now, wanting to contribute. "Oh, King! I believe his name was Salty!" The Alpha male speaking to them laughed. "Yes! Salty is his name. He sounds like a queer with a name like that. Ha! But yes, we will capture him as well. If no one comes for them in a few days, we'll kill both and just strike the territory. Those 'unified and civilized wolves,' as they call them will have no idea what hit them. The four that I designate will set out tomorrow at one forty-five in the afternoon. They'll be having an event that starts at two tomorrow. Humphrey the weak Omega vs. the so-called 'Mighty Alpha,' Garth. While most of the pack is watching, that will be our chance to strike. You are all dismissed for now. Goodnight my fellow Alphas."

With that, they all dispersed and headed to their dens to rest. Tomorrow...they would be the spark that ignites the flame. Not just in the Unified Pack, but in one wolf in particular.

**Author's Note:**** Well that was one heck of a chapter don't you think? And sorry about cutting it in half. I just didn't feel like all of it could fit perfect in the same chapter. And sorry about the rushed/sloppy ending. I wanted to get this out to you guys ASAP after all of this time. I intend to have 'It Takes Two to Tango Pt. 2' up in two to four days. I already have 400 words typed for it. I just want the hype/suspense to build up again. Especially now with the insertion of the rogues. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed pt. 1. Please let me know what you guys think. Until next time, comrades. -Whiskey**


End file.
